


Il Mio Amore

by junjoutattoo



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Brief Sexual Content, Can't wait to watch this movie, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Leaves a bitter sense, M/M, Making Out, Speaking Italian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 17:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11833668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junjoutattoo/pseuds/junjoutattoo
Summary: It's late night in Italy and Armie wants Timothée to speak some Italian.





	Il Mio Amore

**Author's Note:**

> Normally, I don't do this. I never write fanfictions with actors as the characters who undergo into a relationship. And I always kept to that philosophy. However, considering that Call Me By Your Name is one of the most anticipated films on my list, I kinda wanted to do this. Also I've been reading some fanfictions about these two suckers.

At the hotel the two were staying at in Italy, Armie and Timothée were laying in the messy bed with their window open, displaying the full moon above the beautiful town as well as the warm wind that chilled to the bone. They got foolishly drunk from all the wine they had with Mr. Guadagnino who was an artistic and sensible man they had ever known. He let them have the moment to get to know one another through riding bikes around town, literature, listen to music, much like their characters in the movie. They enjoyed each other's company from time to time during production and often had dinner together. Eventually, they fell in love with Italy and each other--Timothée ironically was the first to show it such as Elio did with Oliver. It was quite unexpected yet Armie had figured it out when they shot their first kiss scene. Timothée was immediately seduced by the kiss and attempted to not submit to the older man's charms onscreen. Secretly, Armie wanted to kiss him ever since their first meet. The heat between them begun to show when they had to do the peach scene which they revealed to themselves at their hotel stay. 

 

Timothée gazed at the moon at ease with Armie having his arm around his waist. His hand slightly massaging his slim stomach and his breaths tickling behind the neck. He loved the way Armie slept, not too silent but not too loud, and the contrast of the shape of their bodies colliding against each other. He felt tiny compared to the thirty year old so part of it was fun when he tried to touch Armie's feet with his own, imagining himself to be the same size as him or having their knees touch while making love. Something Elio truly would do to his dear Oliver. He done it again, pretending to be sleeping in the process. But he couldn't help but smile once Armie made a small grunt, saying, "What are you doing?" 

"Nothing," the young boy snickered. 

"Nothing." The older man mocked him as he opened his eyes once after pressing a kiss on Timothée's curly hair. 

"Really, it's nothing." 

"Don't lie, I'm feeling your foot is on top of mine."

Timothée flirtatiously laughed, "And?"

"Not that I have a problem with that." With his effort, Armie used his elbow to move up and kiss Timothée at the cheek. "Though I've been meaning to ask you something." He returned to his spot by trailing small doses of kisses from the cheek through the elbow and neck. 

"Yeah."

"Is it true that you've been studying Italian?" 

"What?"

"I heard from Luca that you were learning how to speak it." 

"Yeah. I wanted to be well prepared for the role."  

"Could you speak some for me? At least the ones that you know. I'm curious if you sound as cute as you speak in French." Armie had listened to Timothée talk in French before and it had him hooked to him even more. 

"Sure," Timothée flushed. "What do you want me start with? Ciao? Benvenuto?"

"No," Armie giggled. "Just anything that comes into your mind." Timothée simply smirked at the idea.

"Alright," he spoke innocently. "La notte è bella." 

"La notte è bella." His Italian was off like his Russian accent in The Man from U.N.C.L.E. "What does it mean?"

"The night is lovely." 

"So it is." He pulled him close and just the tone of his whispers quickly send shivers down Timothée's spine. "Another."

"Vorrei che questo non finisse mai. I wish this would never end." 

"Same." His hands then moved to the boy's legs. Smoothing them up to his hips. "More."

Timothée shuddered, "Per baciarmi."

"Meaning?" His curiousity rose. 

"Kiss me." 

"With pleasure." He swiftly moved Timothée's focus to him and pressed their lips together.

"Tocca me qui." Instead of telling him what it meant, Timothée grabbed his lover's hand over to his breast. Armie's thumb smoothed the skin and hard nipple. "E qui." He took the other to his crotch, touching his erection. "Already?" The young actor made a modest smile and gave him a kiss, a deep one. Armie held the boy, groping his crotch while touching his breast. Moving his kisses slowly, he had the satisfaction of licking and sucking the boy's nipples. Timothée made a slight gasp when he felt the teeth biting them, Armie chuckled. His hand removed from the crotch to the stomach as his kisses started trailing down. 

For a brief moment, Timothée begun to think of what will happen after the production is finished. They would never be able to do this again, mainly because of Armie's marital status and how something like this--the subject of cheating--could ruin his image. As a matter of fact, both of their images as Timothée would be considered the "other woman" or "man" in this case. They could brush it off, say that it was a one time thing, yet the young actor knows that it is impossible to rebuff a first love experience. Sure he had Lourdes Leon but that relationship was nothing compared what he was having with Armie Hammer. The feeling of being insecure, joyous, confused and madness; the type of adjectives he could describe Elio's internal conflicts with loving Oliver. In a sense, he started to become Elio upon meeting Armie so the mere thought of separation saddened him to the core.  

"Non fermarsi," he choked on small tears. His hands touched the older actor's blonde luscious hair. "Non lasciar andare. Non lasciar andare." Whether Armie had understood or not, it didn't matter to him. He had the fingers onto his teeth, biting them lightly as he moaned feeling himself inside Armie's mouth. The tears however ruined it all for Timothée as they wet his lover's fingers, making Armie stop. He looked up instead and moved to look at Timothée. "I'm fine," he said at last in English. He wiped away the tears. "Something came into my eye."

Unexpectedly, Armie locked him in an embrace. His strong hands covering him with warmth and safety had him clinged onto him. "Tim," he whispered to the ear. "How do you say 'my love' in Italian?"

"My love?"

"Yeah."

"Il mio amore."

"Say it again." The young actor was rather hesitant to what Armie was going for but willingly repeated, "Il mio amore." 

"Again."

"Il mio amore."

"Again."

"Il mio amore."

"One more time."

"Il mio...." His statement was interrupted by their desire to kiss. Timothée threw his arms around Armie's neck, deepening it. At temporary stops, he heard Armie consecutively saying, "I love you." Timothée wanted to tell him too but instead said the phrase gain, "Il mio amore" to which Armie wanted him to say it until they ran out of energy to continue.

Timothée found himself staring at the window again the next early morning and a comforting welcome from Armie as well.  

**Author's Note:**

> Have a nice day ^_^


End file.
